The Truth?
by Sylphiel Maiden
Summary: Something inturrups the magic of the Master sword and Link finds out more about his past, and uncovers a secret that keeps him motivated in his journey.
1. The Boy

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\froman\fprq2\fcharset0 Times New Roman;}} \viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Hey I'm back (after ages of doing nothing) ^-^ Umm... sorry if this idea has already been taken, It kinda came to me when I was babysitting, and I swear that I've never read a story with the same story line...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Zelda... yet anyways (I'm planning on it!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tears almost filled his azure blue eyes. What was going to happen? What if he didn't want to live up to everyone's expectations? Could he stop and turn around when we wanted to? Why had he been chosen? Why couldn't someone else save the world?

He never wanted to leave his home. All he wanted was to be like everyone else. To be normal. But now...

Fate had chosen a different path for him. To be taken on this adventure, to have no choice to leave everything he loved, to have to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was too much for a child of ten, who barely knew what this world outside the forest was like.

The boy dressed in a green tunic, the boy who never wanted to leave home, Link, Hero of time. 

Link looked at the ocarina in his hand. He had seen great evil just moments ago. Great evil that had killed the great deku tree, that threatened the world, that was going to kill Zelda. Wiping the tear from his eye, he looked up at the window that made light rays shine warmly down on him. He knew what he had to do, what ever that might bring. He pulled the sword from the pedistool, watching the world blurr around him, awaiting his destiny and what ever it might bring.

Link awoke. Maybe it had all been a dream. Yes, all a dream. But then, why was he laying in the middle of a dirt road? _ This isn't right_ He thought. It's not that he knew that it wasn't right, he didn't exactly know what was supposed to happen, but it just felt like something went wrong. 

He had no weapons with him, his sheild, sword, boots, ** everything ** was gone, except his tunic. His hat was gone, as well as the string that once held most of his hair back. Link kicked a rock and rubbed the back of his neck. _ Well, I'm on a road, maybe I should start walking down it. _ He thought. And he did.

It seemed like he had been walking for hours, under the glowing blue night sky. He had not seen any people, nor wildlife. The scenery seemed all the same, and Link fell into a repeating pattern. _ step. step. step. kick rock. step. step. step. kick rock._

A rusling sound came from the bushes. Link held his breath. Suddenly a rabbit jumped across his path, which almost made Link laugh. His ocean-deep eyes followed the furry little critter until it went back into the bushes. When Link turned his attention back to his path, he found himself looking into a wolf's threatening yellow eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hmmm.... didn't turn out the way I wanted it to... but oh well good 'nuff.

.Review please! 

..--==//Angel Kalyna\\\\==--.. \par } 


	2. The Wolf

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} \viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 You actually liked my story enough to read the second chapter? *sniffs* aww thanks that makes me feel special. 

I don't own Zelda. But feel free to give it to me!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link could hear his heart beating, it's racing sound echoing in his ear. The wolf, staring back at him, with terrible, horrible parilyzing eyes, oh dear, it's eyes! Like evil golden daggers peircing into his soul, into his heart! Link couldn't take it, but yet he could not take his eyes from the wolf's.

The wolf curled it's upperlip into a snarl. Link could hear a growl rise up from the ground that shook him, and left him off his feet. Link covered his eyes, not knowing what to do, for surely this creature was no mere wolf, but a demon. 

Nothing happened. Why didn't the wolf attack? Link opened his eyes. Before Link was an empty road, bare and as still as before. "Welcome, Link, I've been expecting you." Came a deep female voice. Link turned around, and found himself face to face with the wolf again. But this time the wolf wasn't as threatening as before, although the voice sent shivers down his spine. "You are Link, Of the crested hand, aren't you? Speak, dear boy." The wolf demanded.

"Yes," Link meekly replied. "I am Link. But how do you know who I am?" The wolf ignored Link's question. " Link, I have been waiting for you, although I wasn't expecting a child. Follow me." And the wolf walked over to the edge of the road, and a path formed into the forest. The wolf started walking down it. _Is this creature someone I can trust? What if it's a trap? Where am I? _ Link thought, but before he new it, he was walking down the path, following the wolf.

It had only been a few minutes when Link found himself on the outskirts of a town. "Stop here, and stay hidden from the villagers. Do so and I will explain why you are here." The wolf told Link, to which he nodded. 

"Remember when you took the Master Sword? When you did, you were supposed to sleep for seven years. I watched you. I could not handle you not knowing who you are. I intercepted the Master Sword's magic and brought you here.

"I want you to watch that house infront of us. Be open and remember everything you see and hear, for you shall wake back in the Temple of Time when you have seen enough" And with that the wolf fell into scilence, as did Link. 

A set of hooves clip-clopping in the distance was all that was heard. And it started to rain, although Link could not feel the drops fall on his body, nor could he feel the cold wind beat against his face, whipping his golden strands of hair around. Someone stirred inside the house. 

A cloaked man emerged from the building, a sense of urgancy followed him as he hurried around the corner. Moments later the man returned with a horse, and he called "Quickly!". The door opened, and a woman walked out, holding a baby. She waved to the empty house as the man told her to haste. He helped her mount the horse, then quickly wrapped a blanked around the baby and it's mother, and then climbed onto the horse. The baby started weeping. "hush, hush now" the woman said gently. The hoof beats in the distance grew louder.

"Hiya!" The man commanded the horse to canter. And the horse carried them off into the woods. 

Link didn't know why, but tears had formed in his eyes, and probably were running down his face, mixing with the rain. "Have you seen this before?" Asked the wolf after a few moments of scilence. 

Link sighed, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but not succeding. "Yes, I saw it everynight in my dreams before-before I left home. Only-" Link couldn't finish his sentince. 

"But now you will see what your dream had not told you, what happened afterwards." The wolf said in a soft voice, ushering in a scilence. 

A child, a girl of age seven, left the house. She was crying, as well as shivering in the cold. In her hand she held a little eagle bone flute, and in her other was a bracelet. "Little brother" She said quietly, then blew into her flute. The melody was slow, the pitch was sweet, the song unfogettable. 

The sound welled an emotion inside of Link, and the song consumed him. 

Suddenly he understood. The girl was... the woman was... the baby was.... wait... _ Do I smell smoke? _ Link looked up, and saw the village in flames, and saw twelve men on giant horses standing only a few feet from him. Six of the riders headed into the woods. And to Link's horror, one of the six remaining was holding the girl's small unconsious fragile body. _ No! _ But link could do nothing. He stood there frozen. And then the world went into a blurr. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One more chapter to go... the conclusion still to come.... 

Reviews pretty please! 

..--==//Angel Kalyna\\\\==--.. \par } 


End file.
